1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a new drinking straw, and, more particularly, a straw having a plurality of tubular outlet mouthpieces attached to a hollow chamber which in turn is attached to a tubular inlet, and a method for demonstrating the requirement for teamwork by those using this invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drinking straws have been designed in different forms for various purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,645 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 199,661 show drinking straw devices which enable two or more persons to drink from a single reservoir, but each drinker draws from separate tubes submerged in the liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,136 provides a device which appears, through illusion, as if two persons, more precisely one person and a doll, are drinking from the same source. U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,460 describes a drinking tube device which allows one person to drink from two reservoirs at the same time. Certain configurations of this device provide a chamber which creates a mixing action as the liquids from the two reservoirs are drawn up through a single mouthpiece tube. These prior art patents do not describe a drinking straw which requires the simultaneous use by two or more parties.
The importance of teamwork, as required in marriage, family, business or other close relationships, may be demonstrated by the use of a drinking straw which is designed so that one person cannot easily drink alone, but that two persons, applying suction simultaneously, can work as a team to successfully draw liquid from a reservoir. If, in this action, one party ceases to cooperate as a team member, the other party's ability to draw liquid would be ended. Such a device, used by two persons, could be termed a "love straw". A family "love straw" requiring the cooperation of more than two participants would, in the same manner, teach teamwork within a family or a group framework.